1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to a diamond-shaped lure wherein weights for varying the lure's operating depth are easily changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The diamond jig fishing lure is well known, as it approximates the size and shape of bait fish that would be the primary food source for the type of fish meant to be caught. The diamond jig lure is designed for jig fishing. Jig fishing is essentially fishing at or near the bottom of a body of water using a technique that involves a jiggling retrieval of the lure. Conventional jigs, or jigheads, comprise a lead weight molded onto the shank of a fishhook and painted or dressed to resemble bait in order to attract fish.
The diamond jig, e.g., the Bridgeport diamond jig, is essentially an elongated metal jig having an eye at one end for attachment to a fishing line and a second eye at the opposite end for attachment to a fishhook. The jig has the shape of an enlarged diamond, similar to the diamond suit in a deck of playing cards but elongated on the vertical axis, hence the resemblance to a diamond. The body of the diamond jig has two opposing diamond-shaped faces and two opposing edge faces. The jig may be flat, or may be thicker towards the middle of the jig. In addition, the jig may be rounded at the corners. The diamond jig has a predetermined weight built into the body of the lure to cause the lure to sink to the desired depth and to jig or wobble with the desired motion when the line is retrieved. The diamond jig was originally designed to simulate the appearance and movement of a sand eel. The diamond jig has been used successfully to fish for a wide variety of species of game fish, both in salt water and in fresh water. Diamond jigs are available in a variety of weights that are adapted for the particular game fish of interest. For example, such jigs are commonly available from one ounce up to sixteen ounces in weight, and there are some diamond jigs which weigh up to thirty-two ounces.
A problem that the fisherman has is that this requires a variety of diamond jigs of different weights to adjust to the species of fish and the nature of the water conditions. There is a need for a single diamond jig lure that is weight adjustable so that the weight of the lure can be easily adjusted by adding or subtracting ballast to the lure.
Several devices have been devised to adjust the buoyancy of different types of fishing lures. A number of these schemes involve changing the weights internally of the body of the lure. However, none of these devices have proved entirely satisfactory, and none disclose a variable weight diamond jig fishing lure as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention. Thus, a variable weight diamond jig fishing lure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.